halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anno 'Rhculee
Welcome! You need to add > to the end of your signature. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:37, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I fixed it.-Anno 'Rhculee 22:36, 14 November 2007 (UTC)(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Here's What It's About... Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:14, 22 November 2007 (UTC) *Yes, background music is entirely optional. Okay, thanks.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) *087 is approved. GO Dear Anno 'Rhculee, When in Halo: Glorious Oblivion, please use as opposed to . --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:15, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I repeat again, please use your heading as = Do that as opposed to what you are already doing, as it is quite annoying to have to change it to the three= as opposed to the two=. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:07, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Hey mate i know you're new and i was looking at some of your stuff and i came across on of your elite pages Vera i think it was and i saw a picture, which says Vera as a minor domo. Now this has many issues related to it: 1.the actual picture that you have is off my CN Elite ranks page for the Covenant Neutralists and therefore you are using the wrong picture as Vera belongs to the Covenant Seperatists. 2.Also the actual picture shows an eblem on the sholder, which the covie seps don't have and only the CNE use. 3.Finally covie seps don't let minor elites weild carbines as they are not trained enough to do so and this therefore conttradicts the picture. Despite all of this there are many other pictures out there, which show minor domos and you could even make one yourself on halo 3 as i did. So i hope this clears a few things up and by the way; no hard feelings, it took me time to get to grips with all of this canon and fanon stuff but don't worry if you have any questions just ask me and i'll be glad to help! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com -- About H: GO It was my character that called them Covenant, but she doesn't know yet that the Sangheili have broken away from the Covenant. With Admiral Yakubu I admit I should have added that it was either loyalist or separatist, although I doubt that that he would be able to tell the ships apart by merely looking at them. P.S: Not all Separatists work with the UNSC. Matt-256 22:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Well then, I'll see you in What If. Remember that this is an alternate universe. Read the background information for a general idea of this alternate history. -- H:GO Hey, I noticed your elites are helping out in the Letronne crater fight. I would like you to note that there are no normal marines in the Letronne crater at the moment, only EABTs, and the battle there is almost over; with the loss of all three scarabs and the anti-air wraiths, five squadrons of human fighters will soon launch and rout the covenant forces pressing. Also, no covenant air support can get in, except since a anti-air grid covers the mountains surrounding the base. But that one is fine; i'll say in my next update that some of the parts of the grid momentarily went down. Sorry if I sound rude, but these things are a tad annoying. Spartan 501 02:49, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Oooh! Sorry! I just realized that one of my early updates states that a mountain grid went down for a period of time, the banshee air support is fine. Spartan 501 03:09, 3 December 2007 (UTC) hey, dude, the battle for the Letronne crater is about over, the sixty rapiers are shredding the covies, who without AA guns, are hugely vulnerable. I realized I can't control you, but please RP accordingly; ie, you may want to move your charecters somewhere else, because the fighting is about to die down. Spartan 501 05:40, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ok Spartan 501 14:43, 5 December 2007 (UTC) dude, if you want to go somewhere else with your charecters, thats fine by me. I'll post in a bit, and I'll link it to you charecters if you like. Also, I suggest you put more charecters in. Spartan 501 16:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Hmmm Seeing that some users want to continue that AI conversation...yea why not... The right spelling is Interpreted. You forgot the R. Also, your AI sig have another error in it. Catalogue... not catalouge... Cheers Necros War Vespera Invite